


Body swap

by AngelBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlade/pseuds/AngelBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel swaps everyone for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body swap

Pairings: TfwxreaderxGabriel

Author: Mandi

Warnings: no warnings

Reader gender: Female 

Word Count:

 

 

Sam gets put into readers body

 

Dean gets put into Sam's body

 

Reader gets put into dean's body

 

\----------------------------

 

Readers POV

 

You were currently sitting in the crappy motel room doing some research for a local case with Sam and Dean,when you heard the flutter of wings bounce off the walls.You look up expecting Cas, but sighed as you saw Gabriel smirking at the three of you.

I

"What do you want" Dean ordered annoyed.

 

"Oh Dean-o im looking for some fun im bored" he said.

 

"Don't even think about mess-" Sam started, but was cut off as Gabriel snapped his fingers.

 

You felt your body tingle and saw a bright light,before you knew it you currently were Dean Winchester. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen as you looked around.

 

"What the hell" your body yelled.

 

"Who are you?" you asked looking at you.

 

"Sam"

 

'Better it's sam rather than Dean' you thought to yourself. Dean would be a perv and feel you up and shit.

 

Dean i guess you're in sam" you grumbled annoyed at the whole situation. You soon giggled at how wrong that sounded.

 

Dean who was currently  embodying sam threw a pillow at you frustrated.

 

"Knowing Gabriel we will have to "play our roles", for the day" Dean grumbled.

 

"Great" you mumbled.

 

"I have to pee" sam trailed off.

 

"Sit pee and don't look down" you sighed.

 

That was only the beginning.

 

Later that day you found yourself wrestling yourself, Which was weird. Sam was annoying you, he wouldn't turn down his movie,so you started wrestling him well you.

 

Then out of nowhere dean started tickling you, well himself. This situation was getting out of hand faster than you thought it would. Earlier Sam and Dean went to get some drinks to clear their heads,sam got little past tipsy and started hitting on a girl, forgetting he embodied you.

 

Then Dean started getting bored so he started mocking sam. He over exaggerated everything Sam did, it was hilarious.

 

At that moment cas popped in tilting his head.

 

"Sam why are you mocking yourself" cas said.

 

"I'm not" sam said in your body.

 

"(Y/ n) i was referring to sam not you" cas said.

 

"I know" you responded in Dean's

body.

 

"I am confused" cas said.

 

"I'm sam" your body said.

 

"I'm dean" sam's body said.

 

"Well you know who i am" you sighed.

 

"Gabriel" he muttered.

 

The flutter of wings sounded as Gabriel appeared.

 

"You called" he smirked.

 

"Change us back" you all yelled at the same time.

 

"Why it would ruin all the fun" he whined.

 

You glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

 

"Fine" he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

Dean ran to a mirror happily to see himself and not his brother.

 

"Thank god" you mumbled slowly letting darkness consume you as the days events wore you out.


End file.
